Detective Tezuka Chapter 17,5
by Tacuma
Summary: This is the extra chapter for Detective Tezuka. This contains smut, that is why it's seperated from the main story. WARNING: NC-17


**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 17.5 – One Sweet Night  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 17.5/ ?  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 3486 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Isn't the above thing enough of a warning? Pron ahead!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17.5 – One Sweet Night<em>

Everything was perfect about the restaurant. The music, the candles on the table, the waiters and waitresses in their perfectly tailored uniforms, offering expensive wine and champagne. There were a lot of couples, but also business partners that came to dine. The tables were so far from each other that you couldn't hear what the people at the next table were talking about. A little privacy in the enormous place.

Fuji enjoyed every moment of it. He didn't particularly like dressing up neatly, he didn't like suits, but it was worth it. The atmosphere was wonderful and the food tasted amazing. He had never been to such an expensive restaurant before.

'Tezuka, are you really sure we won't have to do the dishes when we're done eating? Can you really afford it?'

'Would I bring you here if I couldn't?' answered Tezuka. He had been working for a few years and he hardly ever spend much money, so he saved quiet a lot by now. More than enough to pay for an expensive, but perfect meal. 'If we have to do the dishes you can go home and I'll do it on my own.'

'I told you I wasn't going to let you go anywhere tonight! Who knows your colleagues might show up and take you away to get some work done again! Not tonight!'

'I left my phone home, so you don't have to worry about that. Worry about your food that is getting cold and about how you're going to seduce me tonight.'

Fuji blushed. He had never heard anything like that from Tezuka. He was going to make sure Tezuka would blush even more this evening. He was acting cool and he almost looked as stoic as he normally did, but Fuji could see his lover was nervous. He had to admit he was a little nervous himself.

'This restaurant is worth your money,' said Fuji to distract himself from his own thoughts. 'The food is delicious and the company is the best I've ever had.'

'I'm glad you like it,' was all Tezuka answered, but secretly he was very happy to hear those words. 'Would you like a dessert after this?'

'Don't you know I want _you_ as my dessert?' joked Fuji.

'In that case you can have a double dessert,' answered Tezuka. 'Pick anything you'd like.'

'I'd like you with whipped cream then,' Fuji said seriously.

'Are you really that impatient?' Tezuka asked, trying to keep his voice steady. It seemed Fuji was really eager and it made him even more nervous than before.

'I am, but I think I still have time for some strawberries with whipped cream. They look delicious. But only if you will feed them to me!'

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at that. 'It's not like they will taste any different if feed them to you.'

Fuji laughed softly. 'That is so like you, practical as always. I'm sure they will taste different when you feed them to me. They will taste a lot better.'

Tezuka still hesitated. They were at a restaurant, people would look at them. They were two guys in a romantic restaurant feeding each other strawberries. There were men doing the same thing to their wives or girlfriends, but that was different. It was Fuji's pout that told him it actually _wasn't_ any different. Tezuka could never resist that cute look on his lover's face.

'Then come sit a little closer,' Tezuka said. It wouldn't be that obvious if they sat closer together. It seemed he gave the correct answer, because the pout turned into a happy grin. Tezuka ordered the dessert and as soon as the waiter brought them the treat he moved his chair a little closer to Tezuka's.

The DCI used a fork to carefully put one of the strawberries in Fuji's mouth. He cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink, which made Fuji's smile wider.

'You're the sweetest,' he said. 'I love you!'

Now it was Tezuka's turn to smile. He forgot about everyone around him. All he could see was Fuji. He fed his lover all the strawberries and now and then stole one himself. When there weren't any of the fruits left, Fuji's sweet smile turned into a small grin again.

'Time for my second dessert.'

Tezuka sighed and shook his head. 'You'll never change, will you? I'll call a waiter and pay for the food. Then we can leave.'

Ten minutes later they were in Tezuka's car on their way home. Fuji was humming a song, completely relaxed. It confused Tezuka. They really had the same plans for tonight, hadn't they? Did it really not affect Fuji that they were going to…. make love tonight?

'Don't hold the steering wheel so tight,' said Fuji suddenly. 'It's not going anywhere.'

'How can you be so relaxed?' asked Tezuka.

Fuji chuckled and put his hand on Tezuka's upper leg to calm him down. 'Because I know you will be gentle with me. You should relax too, I'll be nice to you tonight.'

Strangely enough those words did calm Tezuka down a little. The rest of their way home he enjoyed Fuji's soft humming. He parked the car and took the elevator to the right floor. Fuji stole Tezuka's keys, quickly opened the door and pulled his lover inside. He stood on the tips of his toes to give Tezuka a kiss. Tezuka bend down a little and licked against Fuji's lips. The honey-haired man willingly opened his mouth and let Tezuka's tongue explore it. He didn't mind Tezuka dominating, this wasn't going to be their last kiss tonight.

He started to pull off Tezuka's coat, without pulling apart. The coat ended on the floor, together with Fuji's. Their shoes were left behind as well. If Tezuka hadn't been busy kissing Fuji he would have seen what a mess it was, but now he couldn't care less. This was something Tezuka knew, kissing was something he had confidence in. He let himself being pulled into the living room and he didn't mind they had to break the kiss when Fuji pushed him on the couch, because it was only seconds later he crawled on top of Tezuka again.

Their lips were connected again and they started another passionate and hot kiss. Their faces were red because of the warmth and their hands that were roaming over each others backs became sweaty. Impatiently Fuji started to pull at Tezuka's tie until it let go. Tezuka did the same to his lover. Both started to take off each others jackets as well, throwing them aside. They fumbled with the tiny buttons of their shirts, but never broke the kiss.

Suddenly Fuji pulled away and got off the couch. Tezuka was surprised and wanted to get up as well, but Fuji stopped him.

'I told you I had prepared something special for tonight, right?' he said. 'I have to prepare it, so please wait here until I'm ready!'

Fuji hurried into Tezuka's bedroom, leaving the Detective Chief Inspector flabbergasted in the living room. He laid his head against the soft fabric of the couch and sighed. He had planned to tell Fuji that this was his first time with anyone, but there just hadn't been a right moment. Well, maybe there had been a right moment, but Tezuka had been too ashamed to admit he was completely inexperienced. He just didn't dare to tell Fuji. The photographer was so enthusiastic about this.

Suddenly Tezuka's phone made a beeping sound. He received a text message. The police officer looked at the small device on the table. He had promised Fuji that nothing would disturb this evening, so he didn't check who the message came from. Not even a minute later there was a beeping sound again, announcing there was another message. Tezuka's curiosity took over. This might be important. He walked to the table, checked the message and was really surprised when he noticed it came from Fuji.

"_Good boy for not checking your phone, _

_but you have to read my first message."_

Tezuka clicked to the first text he received

"_Go to the chest of drawers and _

_open the third drawer."_

The bespectacled man did what was asked and opened the drawer. There was paperwork in it, but on top of that was a little tube. 'Lubrication' said the label. Tezuka blushed furiously and was glad Fuji wasn't around to see it. He hadn't thought about buying it and even if he had thought about it, he probably wouldn't have had the courage to buy it. His blush hadn't disappeared when he got another text message.

"_Bathroom, cupboard next to the towels,_

_top shelf. Bring the bottle."_

Tezuka went to the bathroom and opened the cupboard. He knew exactly what was supposed to be there and the bottle of massage oil was not part of it. He took it and noticed it smelled like lavender. How did Fuji know he liked that? He woke up from his thoughts when he heard something in the living room. The moment he wanted to go there his phone started beeping again.

"_I forgot my underwear in the living room._

_Care to bring it to me? Guess what I'm_

_wearing now!"_

'Nothing', was the first thought that ran through Tezuka's mind. Then he realized this was the moment it was going to happen. He took a deep breath and walked into the living room. He immediately spotted something in front of his bedroom door. When he picked it up he noticed it were small black briefs. The red colour returned to Tezuka's cheeks. Fuji had been wearing this the entire evening. It was still a little warm.

Slowly he opened the door to the bedroom. The room was dimly lit with a few candles. Fuji sat on top of the bed. He wasn't naked, but he still managed to make Tezuka's eyes widen. He was wearing a black negligee that was completely see-through. Underneath it he was wearing even tinier black underwear than Tezuka was holding at the moment. He dropped it the moment he laid his eyes on Fuji.

Fuji beckoned Tezuka to come closer. Tezuka couldn't really think for himself anymore, so he just followed Fuji's orders. He walked to the bed and sat down. He didn't take his eyes of Fuji. Even though the negligee was meant for women, it looked better on Fuji than it would on any woman.

The honey-haired man noticed how his lover couldn't keep his eyes off him, so he did some sexy poses. Longingly he looked at Tezuka, while he gracefully moved over the satin covers of the bed. Suddenly he lost his balance, fell backwards and rolled off the bed. For a few heartbeats neither of them moved or said a thing and then Fuji started laughing out loud. Tezuka was a bit surprised, but then he smiled and offered Fuji his hand.

'So much for me being sexy,' laughed Fuji. 'I thought I would be able to seduce you, but it seems I failed completely.'

'No,' chuckled Tezuka. 'You didn't fail. You were sexy, even without posing. I was mesmerized.'

'Until I tumbled down that is,' laughed Fuji. He didn't seem to care at all.

'No, you fell in a very sexy way,' answered Tezuka with a grin. 'So graceful. A real turn on.'

It made Fuji laugh even louder and he held on to Tezuka so he wouldn't fall off again. It took a while before he could properly look at his lover again without laughing.

'I feel better now,' said Fuji. 'I'm less nervous.'

'You were nervous?' asked Tezuka surprised.

'Of course!' said Fuji. 'I had so much things to prepare. What if you didn't like it. Maybe you would hate it if I would wear women's underwear.'

'You are always sexy, no matter what you wear,' answered Tezuka. 'How could I not like this. You prepared this all for me. I could never hate it.'

The DCI pulled Fuji in his arms and kissed his lips. 'Thank you,' he said before their lips met again, but longer this time. Almost as passionate as their kiss in the living room. When they pulled apart Tezuka looked into Fuji's eyes.

'But we have to put out the candles. Something might catch fire.'

He got off the bed and blew the candles. Fuji stayed on the bed and chuckled. He only stopped when Tezuka asked him what was so funny.

'I thought we were finally having a romantic moment and then your policeman side takes over and has to make sure we won't burn down the house.'

Tezuka blew the last candle and then only the light of the moon was left to light the room.

'I'm just making sure we won't have to run out of the house naked,' said Tezuka as he climbed on the bed again. 'I don't want anyone to see you like this. That's something only I am allowed to see.'

'I like it when you're possessive,' answered Fuji and he pulled Tezuka on top of him before kissing him again. This time nothing interrupted them and the heat could grow. Fuji became impatient and he started to take off the rest of Tezuka's clothes. He had a hard time unbuttoning Tezuka's shirt, but he was too stubborn to tear it off. It didn't help that Tezuka was licking a certain spot behind his ear that felt very, very good.

A few minutes later Tezuka's shirt finally ended up on the floor and Fuji started fumbling with the zipper of the pants. It was even more difficult than the tiny buttons of the shirt, because he couldn't see anything and Tezuka was distracting him. The bulge in his black briefs was slowly growing.

'Next time we go on a date to a casual place and you'll be wearing sweatpants!' said Fuji a little frustrated, but there was still a grin on his face.

'If you need some air, you should have told me,' answered Tezuka who had noticed the bulge in Fuji's sexy underwear. His own pants were getting a little tight as well, so he decided to take pity on his lover. But instead of removing his own pants, he hooked his fingers behind the black fabric of the briefs and pulled them off. Fuji gasped and watched Tezuka with wide eyes.

'I would never have thought you would do that,' he said surprised.

'Me neither,' answered Tezuka who's cheeks were once again a dark shade of red. He didn't really dare to look at the place he freed from the clothes. But Fuji thought that wasn't fair, so he took this opportunity to pull Tezuka's pants down as well, taking his underwear down at the same time.

'That's better,' said Fuji as he took a good look at Tezuka's crotch. The DCI tried to hide himself a little by turning away from the window, by Fuji didn't let him.

'No need to cover anything up,' he said with a smile. 'Let's just continue our kiss from before. Make me feel good again.'

And that's what they did. They kissed until they were out of breath. Neither of them spoke a word, but as soon as they were ready their lips met again. The temperature was rising and they both felt the heat from the other's naked body.

'You haven't done this before, have you?' asked Fuji with rosy cheeks. Tezuka shook his head. 'Good,' answered Fuji. 'Then I can still give you a good show, now that the first one failed. Where is the lube?'

They found the tube on the floor, where Tezuka dropped it together with Fuji's underwear.

'Now just sit and watch,' smiled Fuji as he poured some of the lube on his fingers. He sat down on his knees and rested his elbows on the bed as well, his ass up in the air. Tezuka's eyes widened. He hadn't expect this, but he wasn't going to complain.

Slowly Fuji pressed one finger inside. His breathing got faster and when he added a second finger he moaned softly. He kept scissoring his fingers until he was stretched wide enough. There was a slick sound when he added his third finger. Fuji bit his lip like he was in pain. It was all just for show. He knew exactly what to do to turn his lover on and he could hear it was working, because Tezuka's breathing became faster as well.

Fuji decided he had teased his Tezuka enough. He lay his head on the bed and moaned loud as he pulled his fingers out again. Then he looked with his big blue eyes at Tezuka.

'It's your turn now.'

'Not like this,' answered Tezuka.

Fuji looked surprised. He wanted to say something, but Tezuka was quicker.

'I want to see your face when we make love.'

This time it was Fuji who blushed, but it didn't last long. He turned around and sat on the bed. He grabbed the lube, smirked at Tezuka and without a warning he grabbed his hard member. Tezuka gasped and he grabbed the sheets while Fuji coated his erection with lube. When he was done, the honey-haired young man lay down on his back and spread his legs a little, inviting Tezuka to take the lead from here.

Tezuka kneeled down between Fuji's legs. For a moment their eyes met and Fuji smiled encouraging. Tezuka took a deep breath and lifted his lover's hips a little. He positioned himself and then slowly started to push inside. Fuji groaned and tried his best to relax as Tezuka pushed deeper and deeper.

Their gazes never left each other until Tezuka was fully buried inside and his balls were touching Fuji's butt. He didn't know he had been holding his breath, but now he was panting, because of the lack of air. Never had he felt something as amazing as this. Fuji's insides were squeezing and massaging his rock hard penis.

'Feeling good,' asked Fuji with a smirk.

'Better than good,' answered the DCI. 'You too?'

'How can I not love it? But it would be even better if you would start moving now.'

Tezuka did as was asked. He started to move his hips, trying to find a rhythm that would work for both of them. He focused on Fuji's expressions and on the sounds he made to find out if he was doing well. He accidently hit Fuji's prostate, making the honey-haired man cry out loud. Tezuka aimed for that spot again and kept thrusting, enjoying how Fuji kept calling his name.

'Mitsu... Mitsu...stop...,' he moaned.

Immediately Tezuka stopped moving, not understanding what he had done wrong.

'Stop thinking,' continued Fuji. He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Tezuka kissed back. He felt like he was drowning. He started to move his hips again, first slow, but then quicker. Tezuka tried to not to think about anything but the pleasure he was feeling. When Fuji squeezed him once again his mind went completely blank.

The pace of their hips sped up and both of them were sweating and panting. Their mouths licked and kissed every inch of skin they could find. Their hands were touching each other's sensitive spots. The sound of their bodies smacking together was combined by moaning and groaning.

'Syuu... I'm...,' panted Tezuka.

'Touch... me,' begged Fuji.

Tezuka moved his hands to Fuji's crotch and started to pump the hard member in time with his thrusts.

'Faster..,' moaned Fuji. 'More!'

Tezuka tried to move faster. The muscles in his legs started to ache, but he didn't pay attention to it. He went faster, he moved deeper, he pulled harder. He even moaned, not able to hold it, he called Fuji's name.

With the rhythm completely gone they just slapped their hips against each other in frantic need of release. Fuji only needed one more pull at his erection and one more push against his sensitive spot. He came all over their bodies with a loud cry of Tezuka's name. His muscles pulled together and squeezed Tezuka's climax out of him only seconds later.

Panting heavily Tezuka fell on the bed next to Fuji. The honey-haired man took the opportunity to snuggle close to him and wrap his arms around the DCI.

'If this was an inexperienced Tezuka Kunimitsu, I look forward to the things an experienced Tezuka Kunimitsu can do to me,' he whispered.

'I'm sure you can teach me some interesting tricks,' answered Tezuka.

Fuji grinned. 'No problem. I was thinking about sleeping in this bed from now on anyway. I love the pillow.'

'You're lying on my arm,' answered Tezuka with one raised eyebrow.

'Exactly my point,' grinned Fuji and with a yawn he crawled even closer into those big, comfortable and protective arms.


End file.
